Hunter Mason and the Olympians revenge of the dead
by supersayaindevin11
Summary: book 1:When Hunter looses his friend too a group of monsters, he get ready for battle. He knows it won't be an easy task. Finds out what happons on the ultimate quest. But in order to save his friend, he must sacrofice all he believes in.
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction…**

Ok, I guess I'll start it out like this…

Hunter hasn't always been the most popular kid at school. He's kind of been the class clown with out trying too being one. Something nonscientific always would happen. At his old school, he'd slip on a banana peel in the middle of the hall way. He could have sworn it wasn't there before. Plus, last week he tripped on his own feet. He couldn't get up because it seemed like they were stuck in the ground. And believe him when he says, "Stuck in the ground". The kids never let that one go. When his mom found out he was being bullied and picked on, he got transferred to MLES. "Main Land Elementary School." His exportation for the weird thing happening at his school… MAGIC!!!!!

**Ch. |**

**I meet the popular weirdoes…**

I waited for a decade as my mom circled the school trying to find a good parking spot. As the traffic backed up, I couldn't miss this opportunity. We stopped for 5 seconds so I ran out the door yelling "Bye Mom, thanks for the lift". I raced too the entrance not daring too look back.

The school was really big and cool. Very little people hung out at the front gate, but the ones that did were about 13 to 14. I quickly passed them because I think one of them was smoking. I knew I had too go to the office too get a tardy slip or what ever they had here for being late here, but before I had the chance, someone grabbed the hood of my jacket stopping me.

"Hey what are you doin…" before I finished that sentence I saw a very familiar friend; my cousin Jacob. I hadn't seen him for six months but he didn't look any different. He was short so he looked like a 5th grader rather than a 6th. He still had the blond hair I always use too mess up, the same greenish, yellowish eyes and the same favorite blue shirt with a dragon on it and lightning in the background.

"Come on Hunter, you want too be late on the first day of school"! He said pulling me along the way.

"Yeah, wouldn't want that", I lied. Once we got to first period, Mrs. Maxis put me in front of the whole class why she made Jake sit down.

"Everyone, this is Hunter. He is new to this school so I want you to be extra nice to him. Show him around, talk to him, and help him around with what were doing in class today as well." There were about 17 people laughing it up at me mostly because my face was probably bright red. Except one of the kids sitting down look at me very strangely. I guess it was because I was blushing. I took a seat and let her teach the lesson. In the middle of it this kid behind me threw me a crumbled piece of paper at my head. I quietly read it leaning in my chair so the teacher wouldn't see me.

You got nailed dude! Good luck fitting in now. :p

I tried not to think about the note too much but let's face it, my reputation got destroyed by a teacher. And I didn't even get a chance too get one.

After 2nd period hit, recess started. I met up with Jake and just walked around the track. That same girl that looked at me weird was doing the same but was on the other side of it. Jake and I talked for a why'll till this strange group of people blocked our way. We were going to go around them, but then they all turned to me. They didn't laugh at me remembering about what happened in first period, instead one of the girls smiled at me. I felt uncountable for a minute. I stayed for 2 seconds, but Jake pulled me away.

"Don't get started in that group", he said.

"Why".

"Because they are a bunch of freaks. Once I heard that they traveled all the way to the middle of nowhere."

"Because…"

"No one knows. They just told a bus to go there." Since we stopped for about 5 minutes talking about the strange group of friends, the girl caught up to us. (The one that looked at me weird during class.) When she got to me, she tapped my soldier. I was kind of surprised too see her. She had Black hair that went too her elbow, brown skin with some white in it, and green eyes. But what she said freaked me out the most. Even worse than the group.

"I hope you have life insurance kid and by the way, keep your friends close too you and your classmates closer". She said in a serious tone without a single thought of grinning.

"Do I need too keep an eye on you too then", I asked.

"I wasn't referring too me. But seems too me you have an eye on Lizzy over there and she's got an eye on you." She looked over at the group of people that Jake told me not too trust.

"That's Autumn. She's kind of a loner. She doesn't trust anyone most of the time and she rarely talks what's so ever. I've never seen her act that strange." Jake whispered as Autumn walked away.

"Is everyone at this school weird?" I asked. Jake giggled.

"Those are about the only ones. They think you're kind of weird because you came in the 4th quarter. Besides, we got only 2 weeks left. Who comes to school when years almost over. Soon we'll be in the 7th grade?" I didn't say anything. I knew it was true. It's not my fault my Moms not a good planner. When we only had 2 minutes left of recess, the group of kids started walking over to the front office. Jake told me they were going home early because they go to a summer camp that starts at 2:30. It'll take a why'll to drive there.

I was happy I wasn't going too see them for the rest of the year. Although that was before I found out that I'd see them sooner than I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

.

**Ch.||**

**I loose my favorite enemy**

The next day at lunch, I found Autumn sitting alone at her own little table. So Jake and I decided to have a little talk with her about yesterday. We sat down opposite side of the table from her. We stayed for about 30 seconds waiting for her too see us, but she just kept starring down at her food like she was waiting for it to do something. "Uh um," Jake voiced but still she didn't dare too look up. So then I took a try.

"Its spaghetti, it's not going to do much you know." She finally looked up at me and Jake. We noticed her eyes were all puffy from crying or something. She had the saddest frown I'd ever seen in my whole life. She didn't look happy to see us at all. She didn't say anything, instead she hid her puffy eyes in her arm trying not to get us to notice them.

"What do you want from me"! She yelled. Jake and I looked at one another.

"We just want to help", I said.

"You can't help me. It's too late."

"Try us."

"You'll never believe me if I do tell you."

"Tell me what it is and I'll show you how believing I can really be." She looked up at us showing her sad eyes.

"I'm a half blood", she said. Jake and I had the same lost look.

"What's a half-blood," Jake asked. She rolled her eyes.

"A half blood is someone who is half god and half human. As in Greek mythology gods", she said in a sad, care less tone. "It so happens that Lizzy is one too. That girl that looked at you for a why'll. That's why she left so early. She went to a camp called camp half blood. That's where half bloods go to be safe from danger. I didn't go because I wanted to bring you with me first." I looked at her strangely. " You two are both half bloods as well. After school, I'll bring you to camp half blood and you can decide if you want to stay. Is it a deal or not," she said sniffing every 5 seconds. I smiled at her.

"Yeah… I guess it is. Me and Jake will both go and check it out", I said smiling.

"What", Jake yelled.

"Let's just check it out. Maybe we are, half bloods after all." She smiled for the first time since I've been at school here. Jake… Not so much of a smile. And who knew, I've been enemies with her for a day, and now were friends I thought.

Once school ended, I called my Mom and told her I was staying after to help Jake study for his test with the math teacher. That did the trick because she turned around and went back home for an hour and a half. When Autumn's Mom pulled up, she gave us a lift. It was a good half an hour drive, but it was worth it. She dropped us off at the side of the rode and took off. It was kind of like a bare grass field with the exception of one tree and hundreds in the distance. The tree on top of this big hill looked like it was glowing a faint yellow color. We all raced toward it why'll Autumn's Mom drove off. Jake and I almost touched it till we hit an invisible brick wall and fell to the ground. We rolled till we hit the side of the rode. Autumn seemed to be able too faze through it and then looked down at us. We climbed back up and put our hands on the invisible wall. We leaned on it with all of our strength to what was a bad idea because Autumn whispered some thing like, "I Autumn Smith allows Hunter and Jake to join in", or something like that and instantly we fell through the wall onto our faces. She walked towards us, then looked up at the top of the hill. We stayed on the ground for a why'll waiting for her too help us up.

Although then she was pulled back as if she was being dragged. She then yelled out a painful yell. Jake and I quickly got up and looked back at her. A strange alien guy who had old, grey skin had her by the neck. I got up and ran too her to help but a sudden pain gabbed my back spine causing me to faint on the ground. The last thing I remember seeing was Autumn crying for help as she was being taken through a mysterious grey mist.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.Ш**

**The prophecy wants me dead**

I don't think I dreamed of anything. Just how much trouble I'm going to be when my Mom doesn't see me at school at 4:30. I felt lousy. How could I think of that when Autumn could passably be dead.

I finally woke up at about night time. It was pinch dark. I barley moved my hand and I felt a blanket. It was soft and it was covering me up pretty tight. I flew it off thinking that was just a dream. That half bloods existed and Autumn disappearing. Except I wasn't in my bed I usually sleep in. I was in a bunk bed. On the top one. I looked around the place which wasn't my room either. The walls were brown made of wood and the ground was a green carpet color. Out side of the window, I saw it was day time still so I probably only slept for about 20 minutes instead of a couple of hours. I tried to sit up, but my back felt like it was on fire. I climbed down a small latter on the side of the bed anyway keeping my back hunched over as if I was 80. I made my way to the door, but before I had the chance, I nearly jumped so high that I almost hit the roof as I heard a voice call to me.

"You shouldn't go out side yet; you need to rest." I turned around and saw a boy about the age of 16 sitting on a chair next to an empty table.

"Who are you", I mouthed trying to speak but my voice was not responding. He had red hair and a red shirt with blue jeans. He had almost peer white skin as well.

"I'm Max, I heard someone screaming so I went and found you." I stared at him with a blank face.

"Just me," I asked. He looked over at the bottom bunk. I noticed a figure also covered up like I was when I woke up.

"I found him next to you." I looked at him. A tear came to my eye.

"Just me and him", I asked. He nodded. "id you at least see a girl that was about my age what's so ever," I asked with a little bit of hope. He gave me a, "I'm sorry" look and looked down. He helped me to my bunk and tossed his cell phone to me. I called my Mom and said I was spinning the night at Jakes house so she wouldn't get worried. I'm really just glad it was Friday or my Mom would never let me do it.

The next time I woke up, Jake was shaking me. "Hurry up, we only got 20 minutes to get back to school", he kept yelling. I told him about how I was "spinning the night at his house for the night. He looked relived. "Did you at least look around the camp", he asked.

"no", I said.

"Well come on. They have an all you can eat buffet in the café. Today they have a buy a small pizza, get 2 slices free discount." I was sick to my stomach but not because I was hungry. I was home sick and I really missed Autumn even though I didn't want to admit it. Jake was already getting his shoes on so I knew I had no choice but to go. I sat up and to my surprise my back wasn't killing me. My brown, messy hair was on end though. I was able to walk normally pretty well and it didn't hurt as much. It was sunset and the view was great. You could see the city all the way from the top of this hill. It made all my thoughts vanish. Almost all of them. When ever I stared into the distance, Autumn's face would always appear. I tried not to think about it to much.

By the time we got to the buffet, It was night time. We got a medium size pizza but the person that worked there said that we had to eat at the camp fire like everyone else. It was a big bomb fire with about 50 sticks and twigs in it. About all the campers were gathering, sitting on logs and camping chairs. I found Max sitting alone by one of the logs so we sat by him. He got pretty mad at us for leaving the cabin but he got over it. I found Camp to be just like at school. This guy named Chiron was talking for a why'll, but he then said something that made me really upset.

" Now, let's have our newest members come up and made their selves known." He looked straight at me and then, everybody else did as well. Max hit my soldier twice meaning, "Go up there," so I had no choice. I looked at the huge audience. I didn't have stage fright or anything like that but, I had a lot on my mind so I didn't feel like talking at the moment. All the eyes looking at me sort of made me get up though as if I had a choice any way. Once I was up, Chiron looked at me and smiled. I didn't do the same. He handed me a black microphone as if we wanted me to say a speech. So I just said a little summary of who I was.

"Hi, My name is Hunter. I, uhhh, am 12 years old. I live in a cabin with Jake and Max. I came here at around 3:00 or so and that's is pretty much all. I gave the microphone to Chiron and took my seat.

"Thank you Hunter for that wonderful speech. So now the question we all would like to know, who is your father?" He asked. I didn't hesitate. I said with out thinking…

"My father died before I was born. His name was Drake Mason." About the time I said my Father died and the part where I said it was Drake Mason, was the part where the camp laughed the most at. It was so loud, It was if an earthquake happened. I felt stupid. I remember Autumn saying that half blood meant some one who's half god and half human. So Chiron must have meant which one of the gods was my father. That was a question I didn't know the answer to though. To tell you the truth, I didn't even know If I was a half blood or not. But then the fire suddenly flamed out when a sudden gasp of air went by. The kids stopped laughing, and what seemed like it came literally out of the ashes, a strange mummy arose. Most kids looked as if they were use to it. I sure wasn't. Once it was completely unburied, I saw a strange mummy coffin. Like king Tuts. No one moved for maybe 30 seconds. Because after those 30 seconds… It began to speak as if it were alive.

Four shall go, one shall not, One shall end up like dough, the key will rot, and The son of Zeus will live on, but will not keep the ball, in the end one that fought will turn against them all!

The voice was very scary and dark. The mummy suddenly turned to smoke. Once the smoke was cleared, you could see a fire was once again lit into the fire place like the mummy set it back on fire. No one spoke for a why'll. Chiron came back by the fire place and spoke into his microphone. "Now everyone back into their cabins now. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." As Jake, Max, and I started getting up, I heard a familiar voice start to yell at me.

"I knew it! I knew you were a half blood"! I looked around too my surprise, it was Lizzy. That girl that was with that strange group at school. "So, who is it? Poseidon, Thor, Zeus, or can it even be Hades!? I didn't answer. I wanted to tell her I didn't know who it was, but that'll just make me look stupid. Of course, when it comes to Mythology, I guess I kind of am.

That night, Max and I were talking about the mummy. He said that was all real and that that's all going to happen to some one. What he didn't get is that your need to come up with a quest before it tells you what the prophecy is. He also said it only comes once every Summer, so the fact it was on the day I was here, meant I probably will have something to do with it.

I didn't sleep that night. I kept thinking if maybe I should get a quest of my own. To find Autumn and make sure she was ok. Then I remembered something. I'll have to get to Jake's house tomorrow because I told my Mom I was spending the night there. So I guess I wouldn't be able to do one after all. If I did find out a way to go on the quest, I hope I wouldn't become the key and rot. Eventually I did end up closing my eyes and drifting off.

………………….

If you want to know how my morning was… It was crazy. We had to wake up at 8:30, buy 2 bikes at a small store in the camp, take the tires off, and go all the way down the hill with them. I called my Mom and told her to pick us up in the middle of nowhere. I told her the directions to get to camp half-blood. My excuse is that Jake and I were ridding our bikes exploring till our tires some how came off. Thank the Gods my Mom believes almost everything I tell her because she believed me. Once she picked us up, she took us to IHOP for breakfast. I like my Mom but some times she can be a little too nice. I knew she didn't have a job yet, but she still spends all the money she has left on gifts and other stuff she can't afford. When we were ordering our food, Mom must have seen the sad face I had and ordered the smiley face pancake. I guess she thought that would cheer me up but it didn't. It just made me think of how I'm sitting here eating why'll I could be helping Autumn. I felt like that a lot lately. Once we left, I still had a sad face on so my Mom let Jake spend the night. We came up with a plan too save Autumn, but I really didn't want to do it. We were planning to run away. I really didn't want to do it, but we were running out of options. I couldn't ask her If I could go to a camp for the whole summer because my Mom asked me if I wanted to go to one a few weeks ago and I said no. In fact I pretty much swore it. We wrote a note that turned out to be this…

Dear Mom,

Please don't worry about me and Jake. Our friend is in trouble and we need to help her. I will send you e-mails once I get my hands on a computer, but other than that, I'll most likely see you when Summer ends. Please don't call the cops on us, or don't even worry about us, were in good hands… Really! I love you!! U

Love you with all my heart,

Your son Hunter and

Your friend Jake

Once we finished sighing it, we tapped it too my bedrooms front door and climbed out the window.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. ||||**

**We spend the night at Wal-mart **

Jake and I are so stupid. We left in the middle of the night so it was cold, dark, and scary. It was 9:30 now so my Mom would have told us to go to bed right now. She would have already seen the note so we couldn't turn back now. What were we suppose to do? Go knocking on the front door saying, "oh, sorry Mom. We are actually going to leave in the morning, so if you don't mind, we'll stay for the rest of the night, then we'll run away ok." Since we had no ideas, we just kept walking.

We were half way to camp and we've been walking nonstop for an hour and a half. Jake collapsed to his feet. I was about ready to do the same. I was about to ask him if he knew any abandoned houses near by, but I was breathing so hard, I couldn't say anything at all. The good thing was, we were still in the city so we could still passably find a place to stay. When I looked to the right, I got extremely happy. It was a big sign that said very clearly: WAL-MART!!! OPEN 24/7!!!

"Come on Jake", I said helping him up. I finally got him too stand. Why'll we was whipping off his pants, he said…

"Why".

"Because you've just won a trip to a 5 star hotel."

"It better come with a free taxi ride."

"Just come on will you." It took about 5 minutes to walk there, but Jake acted like he's been going for a whole year. Once we got there though, it was worth it. For both of us. I've rarely ever been to Wal-mart. Only a few times to get no more flats for my bike and stuff. We walked around for a why'll looking at all the merchandise. We bought a few granola bars and some water. We ate all the food out side on these little benches. Then we went back in. There was a lot of people in Wal-mart at 11 a clock, but hey, that's Wal-mart. We found a little furniture part if the store. It has two beds. A princess bed and a king size one. We decided we'd sleep under those. We found 2 pillows that looks soft and walked over to the cash register to buy them. When we got up to the first one in line, we saw it was someone we knew. It was Max. What was he doing here? He looked over at us and smiled.

"Hey guys", He said happily. "What are you doing here".

"Spending the night," Jake said. "What about you,"

"I work here," he said. "Half-bloods need money too you know."

"Yeah, I guess so", I said. "Well once we buy these pillows, we are going to sleep under the beds tonight". He laughed.

"Aren't beds made so you can sleep on it, not under it?" He said still laughing. I was about to say a come back, when all the sudden, we heard a huge explosion. Kind of like the ones you head when you set off a fire work. We all turned over to the food compartment of the store. Immediately about 50 people started running out of it as if a volcano hit. I looked at Max too see his reaction to the sudden impact.. He had a scared look on his face. He quickly opened a case from behind the check out desk and slipped something into his pocket. I didn't stay to chat, I quickly ran after the people going the opposite direction. I heard foot steps behind me so hopefully, Jake and Max were fallowing me. I thought for sure some security guards would see me and stop me, but I guess they were to busy with escorting everyone else too safety.

As we passed through all of these shelves and stuff that I had to go around, It uncovered that half the place was on fire. A terrible cloud of black smoke filled the air. I held my breath, except running as fast as I was going, I needed the extra air. I looked behind me too see if Jake and Max were fallowing, but all I was smoke. Tons and tons of it. When I stopped running, I put my hands over my mouth and breathed in all I could fit in my lungs. I could barley see and sweat and tears from the smoke made me drowsy. The good news was I could still last another minute in this smoke. The bad news was I didn't know which way lead too safety. I knew for a fact my Father wasn't Hephaestus or I'd be doing better in situations like this.

I was on my knees on the hot ground. But right before I gave in, A huge tidal wave busted in from the direction I came from. Almost instantly, I was being carried away with it. The water was really cold and nice. The smoke turned from black to white also. It felt amazing to be out of that heat. Once the wave hit the side of the store, It stopped. I slowly got up looking at the fire man that saved my life. Well I thought It was a fire man. My eyes still hasn't adjusted to normal, fresh, Wal-mart air. With a touch of water.

It was actually Max who was standing where the wave of water hit. I didn't have to ask any questions though, I already knew the answer.

"You're the son of Poseidon," I yelled. He smiled.

"Yep," He said. But then a new question came to my head.

"Since we are in the same cabin together, does that make me a son of Poseidon too," I said freezing as the water still dripping off my cloths.

"Hunter… We just extinguished a huge fire, and when the cops find us, they are going too start asking questions. So if you don't mind, how about we get out of here." I decided to go out a window or something before that happened. Max followed me and Jake saw us going out the window, so he joined up. We hid in some bushes, then he said his goodbyes. He said we was staying in a guest cabin since he only stayed for a week which made a lot of sense.

"Well, see you soon," he said. Before I got too say anything, he hopped into his car and drove off at top speed. Our jaws dropped open.

"HE HAD A CAR ALL ALONG!!!!" We both said. All this time, we could of gone to camp half-blood by using his car. Now we had too walk… AGAIN!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch.5**

**We hitch hike a ride from Chiron**

2 kids walking in the middle of the night, with no one with them must make the mortals kind of suspicious. They constantly gave us strange looks as we walked past them. (Especially when Jake tried to hot wire a car.) It only took a few minutes to figure out we had no idea how to do it.

We began walking again making our way to camp half-blood. I didn't remember it being this far before. All I knew was it was in the middle of no where. We took a short break on the side of the rode. Jake watched the cars go by and smiled. His blond hair looks black in the light of the moon. He just started to laugh like he was watching a video on America's funniest videos or something like that. I knew he had one of those Jake ideas of his. He got into this position like a sumo wrestler does before he tackles you to the ground. He started to point side to side with his thumb as if he wanted some one to stop and pick him up. I rolled my eyes. Jake started break dancing and doing the worm. For once, I laughed. A black car started coming along and Jake got back into his hitch hiking mode. Believe it or not, it actually stopped on the side of the rode next to Jake. He ran toward nowhere yelling, "Run"!!! I couldn't see who the driver was because the windows had black tint on it. I didn't stay to find out though. I was right behind Jake till a familiar voice called my name. It was Chiron. Max was in the passenger seat wearing a base ball hat. His black hair covered most of his face like he was hiding his eyes.

"What up little dude", he said parting his hair to the side. "Need a lift." I smiled. When ever I'm with Max he always made me smile no matter the situation. I hopped into the back seat and Jake soon came as well. "What up Hunter!" He looked at Jake. "…And other kid".

"Hey", Jake murmured. Chiron gave Max a, 'watch it', look and Max sat in his seat correctly.

"How did you know where we were," I asked. But I knew the answer already. Max probably told him. "What are you doing here"? Chiron looked suddenly sad.

"I know about your friend. Max told me how she was kidnapped. But here's the good news… She isn't dead just yet. She was token by someone and now it's your job to find out who that is. Your Father has provided you with special abilities… has he not? I cannot tell you what they are yet but in time you will soon find out. Before your journey starts, you will need top stay at a head quarters. Somewhere to keep you safe to plan and track. I will take you four to Main Land Hotel and Resort." That actually sounded relaxing. More relaxing than camp half-blood is where all it is, is training and fighting. He said the four of us though. There were only 3 of us. Maybe he isn't a good counter?

When we pulled up to the resort, we all got out except for Chiron. All **3** of us stood next to the car and Chiron called out, "WAKE UP," as passable as he could yell. Some familiar girl crawled out of the back of the car. She was half awake and looked grumpy.

"Alright, I'm coming," she said getting out of the car.

"Liz," I asked? She nodded.

"Well some ones got to save your but in the real world, I figured, I'm that person." I was going to ask her who her Parent was, but then she'd probably ask me the same question. I didn't know who he/she was yet.

We checked in and all of that stuff. So far, it looked as if it was going to be fun here. When we got to our room which was room 60, I wanted to collapse on the bed. It was four in the morning and I spent the night walking. There were only three beds, so Max slept in the same bed as Lizzy. "Touch me, and you won't wake up in the morning," she said angrily. I was so tired, once I landed on my bed, I was asleep. I didn't even have time to put my blankets on.

In my dream, I was surrounded by a bunch of bones and empty sculls. The sight of it frightened me to my core. I saw bodies on the ground with out a soul, and It looked just like the under world. On the ground next to some bodies, was a girl that looked like Autumn. Although I wasn't exactly positive it was her. Another person started to approach her…

I suddenly woke up breathing heavily. Every one had fallen asleep. I must have been really tired, because I didn't notice the mummy standing on the foot of my bed. I noticed it because she had started to speak in her creepy tone of hers.

"I'm sorry… I have told you the wrong prophecy. I haven't had much experience since most people don't go on quests very often. Here is the real one…

_**The key lies at the deads thrown,**_

_**Her endless cry of a deadly moan,**_

_**Demigods of the sky and dead will fight as one,**_

_**When Hades finds out he has a son,**_

_**When the end begins,**_

_**The war would already of been won.**_

__She disappeared into smoke. After that, I couldn't go back to sleep. __


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. V****І**

**We throw a pool party**__

__Once every one else was awake, Lizzy took an extra long shower. She said something like getting all of the Max cooties off of her. Me and Jake discussed my dream in private afraid that every one else would laugh at me. I told him about the new and false prophecy. He seemed the most concerned about my dream. If it was Autumn, where could she be; the under world? We had to be sure before we traveled there. Besides, I would rather not visit Hades unless I'm dead. Second thought, I didn't want to visit Hades what's so ever

Max went and knocked on the bathroom door. Liz opened it, looked at Max and slammed it in his face. She had all her cloths on and everything. All she was doing was her hair now. "Come on, let me in, I need to pea", he said. She opened the door.

"It is 9:00 in the morning, do you really want me to get mad at you now, or shall we wait till we get to the pool?" Lizzy said smiling.

"It'll be worth it if I can go to the bathroom." Before she had the chance the slam the door in his face again, he pushed Lizzy backwards and locked himself in. She landed on some cloths and blankets. Anger filled her heart.

"Open this door this instant"! She yelled. She started cursing in Latin. He started humming inside a tuneful song. She got so mad, her hand literally turned fire red and she put her hand on the door. At first nothing happened. But just then, it fell to the ground leaving her hand mark on it. I raised an eye brow. Jake just sighed. She grabbed Max by the hair, (even though he was taller than her), and pushed him against a table. The table cracked in half, but still remained in tacked. It suddenly came to me… she's the daughter of Hephaestus. God of fire and; I think volcanoes. (I haven't studied gods and goddesses for a living or anything.) She walked into the bathroom and pushed the door up back in place. Max got up easily. He seemed ok for someone who just got thrown at a table.

Maybe about 20 minutes later, she came out yelling, "Pool Party"!!!!! We all walked out of the room heading for the pools.

"Should we really be at a party when were suppose to be on a quest," I whispered to Jacob?

"Come on, were doing all we can. In the mean time, I don't think having a little fun is a crime?" He whispered back to me. I nodded in agreement.

The pool was filled with a whole bunch of people. Most were on the shallow end. I caught a glimpse at Lizzy rolling her eyes at the swimmers. "I'll be at the arcade," she said sickly.

"What's her problem, she wanted to go to a pool party in the first place." I asked to Max. We watched her as she walked away.

"She's the daughter of Hephaestus. You know, god of fire. Every year, she picks a day and she dares her self to go into water. Although she'd never actually done it. She's to afraid of it. It's the totally the opposite of her natural element. Me being Poseidon's son and all, I'm too afraid to go into a fire. That is why I'll never be a fire fighter."

"But she just took a shower. Plus, you took out that fire in Wal-mart."

"Yes, But you will never see me go into one. Anyway, she just sprays herself off with a spray bottle. Then she'd use a towel to get cleaned. She's just weird like that.

"Is that why you two fight so often?"

"I don't know. Maybe, although, I don't think being the opposite element would affect your personality. As far as I know, She's really nice at school, but when she gets to camp, she's mean selfish."

"Why", I asked.

"I don't know really. But I do have a good idea why. At school, no one knows who she is. That she is Hephaestus daughter and all of that. Hephaestus got thrown off Olympus because he's ugly and lame. That's what people say anyway. She doesn't want to get judged off her father's reputation. So she thinks she needs to act all tough and strong. Even though her Father is said to be all nice and kind, his reputation is very poor." I nodded. That's horrible though; throwing someone off Olympus just because he's ugly and follows all the rules. Your personality should really be what people see you as.

Jake jumped into the pool, splashing everyone in the face; including me. "Sorry about that", he told me. I gave him a thumb up, although I really didn't forgive him.

That night, we all went back to our room. "Ok, starting tomorrow, we start tracking Herms," Max said.

"Why," Jake asked.

"Well if anyone knows where this Autumn girl is, it'll be him. He takes messages to and out of the under world. Where ever she is, he would be able to find her. The thing that took her looked like a skeleton of some sort. Maybe, some one in the Underworld kidnapped her. Cross your fingers that it isn't Hades." Max said it seriously, so I could tell he really wanted to save Autumn. He must have seen the monster when he heard her scream. Although he said he didn't se a monster or girl back at the cabin on camp half-blood. I kept my mouth shut, because he could easily beat me up if he was a trader. I'll just have to keep an eye on him for now.

The next day, we packed every thing we had, (Which was only 3 knives, a bow and arrow which was Liz's, and some extra food/water. We started to leave the hotel on our search for Herms. Although we mad the mistake on calling a taxi by using a phone! Max said the other day that he would train me in fighting as soon as I got a weapon at some demigod store. But we didn't get there soon enough.

**\**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. V****ІІ**

**We get attacked by panda bears **

After we made the call, I felt like something bad would occur. I don't know how to explain it really.

We got into the taxi and headed west. Max gave him $30 dollars so he better go at least 10 miles. In the car, I sat down looking out the window why Jake played him little game boy I got him for his birthday. He played Donkey Kong and he kept killing Diddy. Max was telling him where to go, and Liz was making sure her nails looked good.

"This is as far as I can take you kids with only 30 bucks," said the driver. We all got out of the car next to some old shed. We were in the middle of 2 cities and there was only wild life in the middle. The shed was made of wood and looked almost empty. It had a lock on the door, but it wasn't locked. The shed must have been about 30 years old minimum because it was so old, the door handle wouldn't turn from rust.

Max kicked it and made it fly right off. The door swayed open… Ok to explain this cabin, it had to be about the oldest one in the world because it had every spider known to man inside and some unknown. The dust was so big; we had to literally wait 20 minutes just so we could see inside. It didn't make much of a difference. It had some tables, some chairs, and a radio so old, that it took 9 double A batteries to power it. We all attempted to walk in, but we all ended up falling down inside. We were all filled with dust from head to toe.

"Ewwwww," Liz said almost crying. "This is almost as bad as sleeping in the same bed as Max." Max clenched his fists. It was silent for a secant. I could swear I heard the slightest clanking like a horse does when you ride him. Jake heard it to. We both looked out the window, but didn't see anything. The noise stopped. Max and I exchanged looks. He sneaked over to the door, and looked into the hole he made when he kicked the handle off.

"Ahh," he said stepping backwards. Everyone froze but Max. He ran over to the radio, and pulled the power cord off. He tied a not around the hole and the other side of the cord onto a leg of one of the tables.

"What are you doing," Liz asked. Max didn't say anything; we just walked over to the window and pulled down the blinds.

"Hand me that hammer and 2 nails," he said to Jake. Jake looked around and spotted on the ground some nails. I took a hammer from a table next to me and gave it to Max. He didn't have time to thank me. He nailed the blinds shut over the window and knocked on the shed for any weak spots. I looked out the hole in the door myself. I didn't see anything.

Max spotted a point in the shed that should be knocked down just by some one leaning on it. He moved the table and put it side ways on the wall so that the part you would put stuff on faced the wall. When he did that, a huge dust cloud formed knocking Jake to his knees.

"What are you doing," Liz asked putting her hands on her mouth trying to breath.

"It's complicated," Max explained. "There's a bear out there trying to kill us. It has red eyes and you can tell it wants it means killing!" It was absolutely silent.

"There's no bear out there," I said. But I spoke to soon. The soft spot in the wall nearly broke open. It flung the chair into the air just above jakes head. Good thing he was still on his knees. Max and Liz pulled out 3 knives. Max had 2, Liz had one. I felt defenseless, but she pulled out her bow and arrow and tossed it to me. She had a bad filled with them. On the bag, it had a guide: red arrows are fire arrows, greens normal arrows, yellows explosive arrows, and white ones are electric arrows.

"You're seriously giving this to me," I said.

She winked at me. "Not to keep, but make sure you don't use the yellow or red arrows." I nodded. The bear charges again at the weak spot. Another charged at the door. I wondered how many bears there were.

Another dent was made at the weak spot. It not was a obvious hole. 1 more blow and I knew…

"**BOOM**," A huge part of the wall fell to the ground. Once the dust cleared, I saw what looked like a panda bear. I wondered if he just wanted to play.

The panda bear charged right at me. So I did the reasonable thing, I got out a random arrow from the bag, and shot if at him. The only problem with that is, it was a yellow arrow. I was shot back maybe, about 30 feet. I fell through the blinds, and out the window. There was no dust because I think I dematerialized them all. When I got up from the dessert terrain, I saw that the shed has been either disappeared, or on fire. I saw Jake next to a panda bear. He was on the ground totally knocked out. The panda bear had red eyes and was about 7 feet tall on all 4 legs.

Liz started to speak from behind me, "What don't you get about not using the red or yellow arrows," she told me.

"Well I did a better job then you did," I reminded her. She got angry but tried her best to let it go.

"Well see who gets out of here as a hero," she said walking back to the shed. I followed after. I found the bag of arrows, but all the yellow ones blew up during the impact. That must be one strong bag to not get destroyed into a million pieces. I grabbed a white arrow and aimed it. I was just glad her arrows had a scope or I'd never be able to aim.

I aimed it directly at the bear and shot it. Once it hit him, a light outshined the inferno and turned the bear into smoke. 2 more came up from behind the fire. I got 2 green arrows and faced them diagonally. It I was correct, one arrow would hit the one on the left, and the other would hit the one on the right. Once I let go, the arrows did as I wanted them to. They both turned into smoke as well. I felt like a hero.

I ran to Jake and kneeled next to him. His eyes were closed and he was definitely out cold. But just then, his eyes barley opened and he shook his head no. I didn't get it at first, but then, a bear picked me up with its bare hands, and turned toward the fire. I couldn't move. I knew it was over. I'd never make it out of there in time before I died.

The bear's hands loosened his grip and fell to the floor. Who knew, there stood Liz having an evil smile saying, "I told you so."

"I guess we're even then. I saved your life from that bear that attacked us in the cabin, and you just saved my life now." I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, keep dreaming. And, if you ever want to be a zoo keeper, you'll need to go through many, many years of collage." I nodded in agreement.

We found Max killing the last bear. He kept stabbing it till it finally turned to dust. I felt bad about killing them, but they did try to kill us.

"That isn't all of them," he said looking around. "We should go why we have the chance."

"Where… To Herms." I asked. "Last I heard he could be anywhere. In the underworld, on the other side of the world! How are we supposed to find him in the first place?" Max smiled.

"I know a guy," He said. "He is the son of Herms. He lives next to the Empire State Building."

"I thought all demigods lived at camp half-blood," I asked.

"Not all of them. A lot of them don't even know that they are demigods. You just found out a few days ago." I blushed. I forgot all about that. Some how I knew all along that I was a demigod. "The ones, who do know, live away so they can protect the mortals from monsters and stuff like that. Others, live to be heroes like Hercules."

"Hey guys," Jake said. "I think we should go before it gets dark." We all nodded.

"The Empire State Building is this way," said Max. He pointed toward the way the pandas came from. "Keep an eye open for any monsters." We started walking. I estimated that it would take maybe an hour and a half to get to the town. Then we would need to find the empire state building. We definitely would need to find a hotel or some thing. The thing is we were out of money. Max looked at me. "It'll be okay," he said like he was reading my mind. "We will think of something." He didn't sound so sure, but I took his word for it. '_The key lies at the deads thrown_'. That had to be Hades thrown. And if Herms couldn't help us… We would be doing all of this for nothing. Somehow, I knew Herms wouldn't be as willing to help as we hopped.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. V****ІІІ**

**Santa Clause tries to kill us**

By the time we got to the city, it was dark. The whole time, Max kept talking about Herms. How he helped Perceus in his fight, how he would warn the gods of danger, and of how he would most of the time tell his demigod kids they were his children. I started getting tired of hearing about it.

When we got too the empire state building, we waited inside why'll Max went to find this guy who could help us. It was midnight so we weren't really supposes to be inside. In my defense, we make better security guards than those night guards do. We all ended up finding a little couch or chair and the three of us dozed off.

I had the dream again. The girl was calling to me. She continuously said my name over and over again. Every time she said Hunter, I freaked out.

"Hunter… Hunter… Can you hear me? Please help me… I need you to come save me!" I tried to call out to her, but my voice was soundless. I couldn't move… I couldn't look another direction unless my dream shifted positions… All I could do was watch. Then, a sudden sound appeared. Like someone was opening a gigantic door of some sort. Foot steps slowly grew louder as I saw a shadow starting to appear.

"What are you doing? Calling for someone who will never come? What a pity." The shadow stopped right in front of me. I wasn't facing towards him, but I saw a small portion of his arm. He had a black robe on. But that was all I got to see before his black hand sliced through my body.

It was dark for a why'll. No sound, no noise, not even a little bit of light. Just then, another scene appeared. I was under ground. Like inside a volcano of some sort. 4 Rock pathways went over the lava like a bridge. On a bench, was some guy? The bench was at the place where the 4 bridges met. He sat on it like the heat wasn't burning him up. He suddenly jumped out of his seat like a fire started burning on the bench. He had red hair, a red and black robe, and his skin was all black except for his face which was white. The bench was made of solid gold and the legs were mad of diamonds. He didn't look mad or sad. He really didn't have an expression at all.

Out of the shy, a man dropped down. It was Herms. He had a bow and arrow, and even a bag full of notes.

"Hey Herms," The guy with red hair said. "How it going up there in the mortal world?" Herms didn't look as happy as the other guy was.

"Listen," Herms said. He took out a scroll like letter thing and began to read it. "Hephaestus, you have been living down alone for to long now, I say we join forces and begin our wrath on Mount Olympus. You and I have a common interest, do we not? I think it is obvious the child by the name of Hunter Mason yearns to kill your daughter Elizabeth Morse. She is after all your only daughter. She will be apart of the grand prophecy that will be held in the future. Hunter's Father has been sending him mysterious clues to begin her demise. If you're in for the assignment, we will be attacking on the eclipse held on March eighteenth. If you don't go, I will think of you as an enemy and destroy your kingdom on the way there. Before you make your last decision, remember what your Father did to you all those years ago. He casted you off of Olympus as he has done to me. We must take back our home and our freedom!!! Please brother, we need you." Herms paused for a moment; but quickly continued on…

"Then it is signed by Hades. Listen I know I'm not supposed to comment on messages, but he only casted you off because…"

"Please stop it," Hephaestus interrupted. "I need time to think about this. Give him this message… I will think about your offer, and will meet you at Olympus if I decide to attack." Herms wrote the message down but looked ashamed in his choice.

"Just do what ever you think is right," Herms said. His winged shoes took off to the sky as he went out the neck of volcano. He was covered in sweat and left a big puddle of it on the floor. Hephaestus let a tear or two slip out. He picked up the bench with his godly strength, and tossed it towards me. When it hid, the image vanished.

It was dark again, but no more images came. Some one started to call my name and I was shaken to death by Max. "Get up, come on, I found him, oh your not going to believe this." I opened my eyes and got up. Liz looked angry; (probably because Max woke her up as well.)

We walked a few blocks north till we got to an old farm house. The sun was starting to rise in the direction we were walking, so it certainly woke us up.

"Hey Kurt," Max yelled as we walked up to his door step. He did a secret knock of some sort, and an old, 60 years old man opened the door. He looked like a dwarf from snow white or something. Maybe he was related to Dumbledore.

"Hey", he said looking at all of us. "Are these your friends you've been talking about?" He asked. We all nodded. "Well come on in." He had a little bit of an attitude, but it was bearable. His house wasn't. It had trash, cloths, tin cans, candy wrappers, cds, records, and even mice. Liz held her breath as we proceeded towards the living room. The living room wasn't as bad. You can actually see the couch and table even though most of the table was filled with beer bottles and empty soda cans.

"Take a seat," He said to us. The beer and wine smelled so badly mixed with the other scents that I started to cry. The air was acting up like an onion.

I sat next to Jacob who looked sick to his stomach. He looked at our unpleasant faces and started to speak. "I'm sorry about the mess. Really, I hadn't planned to have guests. The last time I had one was 10 years ago." I thought to myself how sad that must be. Being alone for 10 years with no company! "As I was saying, I'm forced to live like this. Living so far away from help or company is dangerous. The smell of the house is so strong; no monster can smell me out unless it is within a 15 yard range. The messy house is because, if I step out side, a monster will end up sniffing me out. I can not go outside to throw away my trash. I first started throwing it out my back window, but my poor animals have been getting sick because of the smell." Liz raised an eyebrow. "I order food for them online, and then throw it out the window. That is the only way I could feed them. I got my buddy Max over there to put a bucket next to my window so that I could fill it up with water without going outside. It has kept me save for all of these years!" Noticing that his story was over, Jake, Liz, and I all looked out the back window to see the animals. He had 3 horses, 2 sheep, 2 dogs, and about 4 guinea pigs out side.

"Do you play with them," Jake asked. He thought about that for a minute.

"Yep, sometimes, I call them in the house and I pet them and what not." Jake was happy they weren't always lonely, but obviously they were suffocating out there. "No worries, I always allow kids to take the horses on rides, walk the pigs and animals, and often, I would sell them a horse, pig, or sheep. But never a dog. I love those little guys too much." A strange sound appeared, and a thump hit the roof of the house like Santa Clause has come early this year. A weird vacuuming sound erupted behind the couch. (I just noticed a chimney was there.) A shape of a guy floated down it and landed on the chimney floor. I couldn't believe it. It was Herms! The great God of messaging has now come to us! The same guy I had seen in my dream.

"Hello Kurt; my very own son. How have you been doing these past years?" Herms said with a peaceful tone. You almost wouldn't believe that he would send such a bad message to Hephaestus from Hades trying to destroy Mount Olympus and the gods.

"Ok Pa. How has the outside world been doing?" He looked down. Kurt noticed things were horrible down in the real world. He looked down to. When Herms looked up, he looked straight at me. He didn't show any expression.

"You boy… Come to me." He said pointing his finger at me. I swallowed hardly as I walked up to him. He looked down at me in awe. "You… Boy! Are in danger. If the gods think that you have been trying to set up demises for the daughter of Hephaestus, you are going to be in a world of trouble. I nodded.

"I know," I said looking him in the eye. "I've seen you talking to Hephaestus in my dream. Hades is planning to make Olympus fall! And I am the reason that Hephaestus might join the cause." He looked at me shockingly.

"Please, tell me, is it true that you're trying to kill the daughter of Hephaestus!

The one that they call Liz," He whispered to me. I shook my head no. He smiled at me. He looked at everyone else and sensed that we were desperate. "I know what you all seek," Herms said. I will give you clues to where your friend is, but you must solve it." We all breathed in deeply preparing our minds for the brain buster. "_The key lies at the deads thrown_…" I thought he was going to repeat the prophecy we got at camp, but he changed the rest of it. "_You must find her before she turns to just a bone, she'll be in a state worse than stone, or the gods of Olympus will put you in an eternal dome!_ Once his prophecy was finished, Herms got ready to take off. All the sudden, Liz got defensive and blocked his way out of the chimney. Herms tightened his fists. "Move young one, I have given you all the help I could give. She got angry.

"Oh really. All the help you could give?" Liz said. "I advise you to just tell us straight out where she is being held prisoner, or I will put you back in oblivion!" Herms shook his head from side to side.

"I know why you're so angry all the time. You're tired of people judging you from your Father, so you need to act like some rude person just so people know not to judge you. By standing up to me, you think that you can get a good reputation towards everybody. But you don't need to. It's okay. Just be yourself and show everybody how nice and sweet you really are." Her eyes grew red.

"This is who I am. Now give us the advice we need to save a life!" She was crying constantly as Herms continued.

"You know enough. Now, if you're going to be a brat about it, maybe I need to take you back to camp." Lizzy's eyes widened. "Now, if that's all the 3 year olds that are going to act up, I'll just be on my way." It all happened so fast. Liz let her anger free and jumped on Herms. He fell to the ground hard, but being a god and all, he couldn't really get hurt from a move like that. Kurt ran and tried to pull Liz off of the great God, but Liz pushed him back. He landed on his computer which his head cracked the screen. Max realized how serious this was as Liz punched and punched Herms face. Max used his Poseidon water powers, to make the water for the animals rise, and burst into the house. It knocked Liz off of Herms stomach and she got thrown out the door. Herms got up with anger in his eyes. I tackled Jake to the ground as knives burst of his bag hitting everything is sight. There were about 20,000 of them that hit the walls and couches. Jake and I stayed behind the couch till he was done. I bravely got up. Herms looked at me with evil in his eyes. 'I was about to tell him to just go away and we could forget this all happened.' But that was before Herms punched me in the face making me fly back till I got slammed against the wall. It didn't hurt that bad, but I could still feel my muscles failing within me. I forced myself to stay awake even though I felt my soul leaving my body. I can't be knocked out again. My back had a bunch of spots on it for hitting the knives on the wall. (Good thing it was the back of the knives.) I walked toward him once again. He raised his fist in the air. I closed my eyes ready for the hit. But it didn't come. I must have waited at least 20 seconds. I opened my eyes, and I saw him lowering his fist.

"You have done nothing to me, so I will have mercy on you this time. But if you ever do cross me, I swear on the river Styx that I will…" He stopped speaking and flew out the chimney. I looked behind me, and saw Kurt. He had about 50 knives plunged into his body. 'No,' I thought. 'Why couldn't it have been me? I found myself crying over his soldier. Max came and put his hand on my soldier.

"It is ok." Max said to me. "He is safe now. No more pain, no more hiding, and no more fear." I nodded. Liz apologized for her actions, and we decided to forgive her.

We buried Kurt in the back yard, let all the animals go in the wild, and left.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch. ІX**

**Poseidon's palace falls**

We stayed the night at the empire state building again. It isn't the best place to stay, but it's manageable. I prayed to the Gods that I wouldn't have that same dream again. It freaked me out way to much. I guess they were listening this time.

I was standing on a boat of some sort. Maybe a themed pirate boat. It had the perfect decorations for one. The old wood, the steering wheel, the pirate like workers on board, and it even had cannons on the side, some rail guns on the top of it, and one huge catapult in the middle of the main deck. It had real cannons next to the catapult, gasoline tanks next to it, and a liter. It's official; this is a real pirate boat! I think it was sailing north… No, it wasn't moving at all. My position shifted. Now I was at the lookout point of the ship. I could see a small spot in the distance. Maybe another ship or an island?

"Ship ahead," The lookout's man yelled. "Property of Poseidon's clan." The way he said, 'clan', made it sound like a gang or something. Some one below on the deck called out…

"All speed ahead to the ship! Breaks over, start the engine and ready the cannon." I changed positions again. Now I was below deck. Monsters came running out of these doors in a small hallway. Some ran past me to the deck, others, went to the cannons beside me that were on the side of the ship. The monsters looked like wolves and like alligators at the same time. It was a strange comparison really. My position changed again. I found myself in the middle of the water. I didn't have to swim; I just floated in mid air. I watched as the 2 ships came toward each other. The one with monsters on it turned the boat sideways so the cannons could hit, Poseidon's boat had the same idea. Both started to fire their cannons at one another. Huge pieces of wood flung off each time.

Poseidon's boat had circular blocks of ice as cannons. Every time it hit the deck, water flowed on the ship pushing some monsters overboard. Most of the water got drained down in the lower decks where the cannons were. After a few hits, water filled up the lower deck and the cannons stopped. I thought that Poseidon's boat had won, until the catapult turned toward Poseidon's ship and took fire. A flaming ball plunged against the ship's deck putting a hole in that went all the way through it till it went out through the bottom. The ship sank on the first hit killing all of Poseidon's men.

I shifted positions. Now I was back on their deck as they cheered in victory. The captain came down to the deck shaking hands and smiling. "Now, in only 2 days, we will go down to old fishy himself, and take down his palace," Said the captain! More cheering happened. "And once his palace is destroyed, we will conquer the great Mount Olympus and become monumental heroes"!!! The cheering went on and on till the captain went back the steeling wheel, and turned it around. My vision started to fade till it was pinch black. I opened my eyes to see the sun up outside the glass windows. Jake and Liz were watching TV.

When Jake saw me, he knew something was wrong right away. "What was your dream about this time?" he asked me. Liz looked back. By seeing the look on my face, even Liz felt sorry for me. Liz and Jake both got up and stool in front of me. I told them everything. About the 2 ships fighting, Poseidon's ship sinking in the end, the part about them attacking in only two days, everything! Jake looked down. "We need to get to Poseidon."

"That wasn't obvious," Liz said. Jake gave her a mean look. She gave him one back. Max walked into the room with a McDonalds bag full of french-fries and cheeseburgers. I hadn't eaten anything yesterday, so I couldn't say no.

We gathered around the table and ate. People walked pass us, but none of them were monsters. We kept our voices low so the mortals couldn't hear.

"Hunter, your dream," Jake whispered.

"Not now," I whispered back. Max gave me a serious look.

"What dream did you have," Max said. I sighed. I told him about it as well. I didn't want to because Poseidon was his father so I didn't want to get him all persistent to help him out or anything like that. I was wrong. He thought about it for a second, but then we all agreed we should warn him, and go. We wouldn't stand a chance anyway.

We left 2 hours later. We took some extra cheeseburgers to go just in case we got hungry. Max started to talk about his past which was really interesting. It turns out, he use to live with his Father down in his palace. He trained there and grew up there. In fact, he stayed with him till he was 6. When Zeus found out that he was spending time with a demigod child, the law stated that he couldn't have physical contact with him, so he was token away. His Father sent him to camp half-blood where he would be safe. Now he felt kind of scared to see him again.

We got to the beach where Max took us on these docks. We walked down one till we got to the end. Max breathed in heavily.

"Now, I want you to all hold hands." Max yelled over the waves. We did as told. I had to hold Liz's hand and Jake held mine. Liz almost threw up, but she grabbed Max's hand. I think I saw her blushing, but she could be doing that at Max or me. Max was 16, so if Liz liked Max, that'll be strange because she is only 12. "Now, we are going to jump into the water on the count of three; okay?" We all nodded. I lived in Arizona most of my life and I didn't have a pool. So in other words, I only swam about 12 times in my life. I still needed to plug my nose. I didn't want to look stupid, so I tried the holding your breath method. Max counted down. "1…2…" We all got ready. "3!!!" We all leaped in. Max was swimming at 100 miles per hour, but I didn't feel queasy. About half a minute down, I needed to gasp for breath. I knew I was miles away from air, but I didn't have a choice. I gasped and breathed heavily. Jake gave me a strange look.

"Dude," He said with bubbles coming out of his mouth. "Max is the son of Poseidon. By holding his hand, you can breathe under water." I felt kind of stupid. I knew that I would probably get beat up for this, but I tightened my grip on Liz's hand. At first nothing happened, but then she tightened hers as well. She didn't look back, but I knew she was scared.

We finally made it down to the bottom of the ocean. Max landed on this little thing that looked like a fashion show stage. It had a cat walk like one, but it was to dark to see. Somehow, a light turned on. It was 2 torches on both sides of the cat walk. I don't know how that's passable? As we walked down the cat walk, more went on. Like they were motion sensed. About 1/8th of a mile, we hit a gigantic door. It looked to be a few million years old. It had a sea design on it of a fisherman in a strange lake of some sort. I don't know how to describe it really. Max did this weird nock on it like he did to Kurt's door. It opened all by its self letting us in. Inside were more torches, but on the side of the wall. On the left, it had a merman holding a torch, on the right; it had a mermaid holding a torch. They led all the way down the ally. We slowly walked admiring them. Liz slowly let go of my hand, and I freaked out. I thought I wouldn't be able to breath. I must have looked pretty stupid. Once I found out I could breath, I was alright. (Well, besides my dignity.) We walked till we hit another door. It was huge just like the first one was. This one had a huge brown handprint on it. As if Godzilla stepped on it or something. Max put his hand on it even though it didn't fit. The print turned blue and the door opened.

We followed the pathway. We could see in here. It was a room that the pathway led to 4 different directions. The way we came through, straight ahead, and 2 facing diagonal. Max led us straight. The door was just like the one we just went through.

"If this leads us into another hallway, I'm staying," Jake whispered.

"Me too," I said. Max put his hand on the door, and it opened. We all walked through. This one wasn't another hall way instead; it was like a giant war room or something. It was inside a huge glass dome. On the left, was a huge army of merman's and mermaids? On the right, were GPS devises. Like the ones you see in movies and submarines. It warned you when an enemy was coming. And straight ahead, was the thrown; made entirely out of stone. It had a carving of a merman fighting off a giant sea creature on the pedestal. In the center of the room, was a circle table with no one around it.

We all ran to the table. It had a map on it. It showed the whole coast on it. From behind us, the door flung open. In came a man about 15 feet tall, black hair going down to his elbow, A fancy blur robe, and sailor man white boots. Everyone bowed down as he walked. He didn't seem to notice us at first. He was looking at the GPS devises for any enemies. Once he got next to the map, we all bowed. He looked at us and stopped walking.

"What do we have here," he said. Max stood up politely. Poseidon shrunk down to a human size. His hair shortened to where it went down to his neck, his robe got changed into a Hawaii shirt and surfing shorts. His blue eyes acted like they were glowing. "Hello son," He said. Max smiled.

"Hi Dad," He said back. They hugged each other. I think Liz was even crying. "Dad, I need to tell you something."

"Nothing that can't wait," Poseidon said. Max let tears run down his face. "It is really important. It's why we came down here in the first place." His Father smiled.

"Well, what is it then. Come on, don't be shy now." Max was sad now. He explained what happened to the boats and when they'll attack. Poseidon looked at him in awe. "We need to prepare for battle then," Poseidon said. "1st squad, get your men ready to fight. We have a big day ahead of us." The army ran out of the room. "Now son, we sure could use a brave and talented man like you on the job, you hear? Max nodded. "Good, then you'll join us?" Max stepped back.

"I'm sorry Father, but these guys here need me more then you do right now. Poseidon looked at him surprisingly.

Before he could say anything about it, a humongous explosion hit the roof of the dome. Water started to come in. It hit Poseidon and knocked him off his feet. Max tried to make the water go up and out of the crack. But as more water came poring in, the more weight it was on Max. He tried his best, but the water wouldn't stop. I ran to the door and Jake and Liz followed me. Max was about to let the water go so if we didn't leave now, it would crush us. The door flung open for us. We all ran inside not looking back. We heard the sound of 5,000 pounds of water smash against the floor. He heard screaming and yelling.

"We won't make it," Jake yelled. I didn't listen to Jake even thought he was staying on the positive side. We made it to the next door, and it also opened like us like it was motion sensed. But all I could think about was drowning right here on the spot. When we got to the last door, we knew it was over. We couldn't swim all the way to the surface like Max could. Liz yelled for him a few times, but he couldn't hear. Just before I was going to give my hopes up, there Max was, riding on top of the wave that was about to kill us. Liz, Jake, and I all held hands again. Liz raised a hand into the air ready for Max to grab it. Right before the wave smashed us; Max leaped in front of it and grabbed Liz's hand. The door to the ocean burst open. We had to fight the water coming in, and made our way out. We went about 5 miles up till Max stopped to watch the palace fall. I could see it in the dark now. It was huge. About 5 miles long and wide! It had red flashing lights and alarms that you'd probably be able hear from the surface. Max gave one last look at it, and continued swimming up.

Once we got to the surface, Max decided to sit alone on the docks. The rest of us went back to the Empire State Building. In the main lobby, we talked about what Herms had told us. '_The key lies at the deads thrown. You must find her before she turns to just a bone, she'll be in a state worse than stone, or the gods of Olympus will put you in an eternal dome. ' _How sweet for him to bring us good news for once! Jake knew how to solve riddles. I sucked at them. When he saw, 'the Olympian gods,' it must have given him an idea.

"Dude, how many Olympian gods are there," Jake asked. I thought for a second. He rolled his eyes. "Hello, there are 12 Olympian gods. So that must mean we only have 12 days to find her. A state worse than stone is worse then death. So that mean she'd have to be suffering for the rest of her like or something like that. Death is bad, but at least you don't have to live in sorrow and pain. We got this message yesterday, so we only have 11 days left. Turning into just a bone means that her soul will be trapped forever, or even worse, it might be destroyed! Eternal dome? That could be a lot of things. Let's skip that one for now. So, we have 11 days left. We better get moving to the underworld; and quick." I understood he was correct. But how do we get to the under world? "To get to the underworld, we could just cause suicide."

"Not funny Jake, this is serious," I said. "We need to take a ferry there. Kind of like in the movies of Greek mythology."

"Who's making jokes now," Jake murmured. He thought I was kidding, but I was being serious. Jake noticed my face.

"Wow, you really mean it," he said. I nodded. "Well, we still need to find this peaceful ferry ride. Any ideas great lord that knows all?" I gave him a, "Watch it," look. He thought for a second. Then he got an idea. "Maybe we should dig till we get there."

"Digging isn't going to do anything. That's just going to lead us to China! And I don't like Chinese food." I decided to be serious again. Jake actually thought of a dangerous, but good idea.

"Hey Liz," he yelled. She rolled her eyes, but came to his assistance. "Underworld; how do we get there?" She thought for a second. Then said another dangerous, but good idea.

"We need to take the labyrinth." When she said labyrinth, she had a awe look.

"Another death ride," Jake added.

"Well what did you expect? A peaceful ferry ride? You two are such kids." When she mentioned, "peaceful ferry ride," I felt offended.

"So how hard is it?" Jake asked in fear.

"It's quite easy actually." We both got happy. "After all, I think at least one person made it out alive."

"I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm so going to die," Jake murmured.

"Hey, we don't have much choice," she added. "Unless you want to live in an eternal dome, that's your deal!"

"Fine, we will go. We don't have much choice." I said. Jake unsurely nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch. X**

**We Take a God to his Funeral**

We met with Max after we discussed our decision. He didn't seem so sure, but now, we were desperate. We took a Taxi to a landfill because who knows what. Max just said, "You'll find out once we get there. I didn't argue with him. Don't ask me how Max got the money, because I had no clue.

The landfill stunk. Plus, it was absolutely disgusting. I could have predicted that though. It was right next to a mountain. That didn't stop the landfill owners though. They even piled it up onto the mountain. I hope there wasn't going to be an avalanche!

We walked toward the mountain following Max's lead. We passed over some railroad tracks that looked like it hasn't been used in decades. We stepped over the tracks no problem, but then Max yelled, "Satyr," and Liz fell on top of me, like she was fainting. I fell on top of Jake, who… Hit the tracks pretty hard.

"What's your problem Liz," I yelled. I helped pick up Jake who was holding the back of his head with his hand. Liz looked right at a shadow on the ground as if it was 1,000,000 dollars. "What is so amazing about…?" I cut myself off. A huge and old satyr walked out of a pile of tin cans and stood in front of us. Max & Liz bowed, so I did to.

"Hello Elizabeth of Hephaestus; Max of Poseidon…" He cut himself off once he looked at the two of us. (Me & Jake). He raised an eyebrow. "Hunter of…" I didn't know my God part of me, so I confessed.

"I really don't know who my Father is," I said. Pan smiled.

"You will; in due time." He looked at Jake. "Well, well well. If it isn't the son of…" Jake shook his head and Pan nodded. "You will too young one. In due time, it will all make sense to you." Jake nodded, but he didn't look so sure. "I heard you four are on your way into the underworld. You'll need a navigator!"

"You," Liz asked?

"No; the best navigators here, are one of you two." He pointed at Jake and I. We exchanged looks. "Now… I need to get somewhere through this maze for hiding reasons. I let no one else find me or I could be in serious trouble. Will you take me through the maze to make sure my path is safe and clear?" We all nodded. "Well I will lead you to where I need to go, but then, you must find the way into the underworld on your own. You cannot keep expecting people to help you on your journey. You must find your own path by yourself." We all nodded sadly.

He led us on the other side of the mountain. There, we found a tunnel that lead in, then, diagonally down. "This maze is hard and difficult," Pan told us. "I do not expect you to all come out as a hero. One of you might not even make it out at all! So, come with me, this way." We all went down into the tunnel. The light quickly vanished, leaving us all holding onto the walls to make sure we were going the right direction. Pan played a song for us that lifted our minds with peace, hope, and love. I knew that he could do that sort of thing. But that's pretty much all I knew.

As we went deeper into the darkness, the temperature went down 5 degrees every 5 minute. We followed Pan's tunes to know when he was turning or stopping for a break. The maze seemed endless, but I had a lot of hope still. I couldn't shake the feeling that this place was filled with monsters at every turn. Pan seemed to sense them or something because he shot an arrow into the darkness, and the next thing I knew, there was a moaning sound, then, a dissolving sound. I don't see why we needed our help, but who can say they spent a whole day with a God? We stopped for the night, (which I think it was the night), and slept. We were on a time limit, but Pan told us Hades palace would only take a few hours to get to once you're in the underworld.

I couldn't tell when I was closing my eyes, or awake sense it was pinch dark. But, once I had another dream, I knew pretty well. I forgot to pray that night, so I got stuck with that dream again! This time, it was in a different place. Hephaestus was talking with a black, dark figure that had to be Hades. His voice made me want to bow down at his command. Hades looked at Hephaestus as we walked up to him.

"Well, did you think about my offer," Hades asked in a somewhat polite way. Hephaestus looked at him it the eye. Then pulled out a note out of his back pocket.

"What is this about," he asked Hades holding the letter up to his face. He took a short look at it, and then snatched it out of his hands.

"Hephaestus, I'm very sorry to tell you, but the one called Hunter, has kidnapped your daughter, and is taking her into the labyrinth to be trapped forever. I'd give you further suggestions on her, but I'm afraid that is all I know…Your fellow Brother: Hades." "What about that letter? I'm only telling you the truth."

"Well then compare it to this one." Hephaestus said pulling another letter out of his back pocket. He held it up to Hades and Hades began to skin through it. He didn't seem to care about the letter what's so ever, until he got to the signature.

"I didn't write this," Hades said franticly. Hephaestus put his hand into a fist form.

"Read it out load," Hephaestus demanded! Hades sighed.

"It I must. But since it makes you happy…" He grabbed the letter and began to read. "Dear brother Hephaestus, I believe that time is short, and now it has come to my attention that you're less likely to join my cause. So what I've done is kidnap your daughter. If you don't come to me by 12:00 midnight tomorrow, I will kill her. You must do exactly as I say. First, you must come down to Hell with me to if you want too get your daughter back. Second, apologize for being so rude to me. And finally, you must bow down to me and become my eternal slave. If not, I will challenge you to a duel, and fight you tell you're too weak to ever leave again. You're soon to be enemy, Hades!" "Except, I didn't write that letter. Obviously, that runt Hunter Mason did just so you and I would become enemies. So when you demand for your daughter back, I would tell you I don't have her, you wouldn't believe me, we would fight till one of us falls, and then he would have one of us out of the way so he could kill your daughter without both of us interfering. He might even have a plan to get the winner of the fight out of the way somehow. He's one tricky one. Are you going to let him get away with this?" I wanted to yell out that he was lying, but my voice silent.

Before I could see what choice he made, I was woken up by the sound of footsteps. I barley opened my eyes to see if it was my imagination or not. Nope, in fact, Lizzy was right on top of me and had her lips only 6 inches away from mine. I opened my eyes a little more, and saw a silver thing at my neck. ) I could only see her because she must of lit a candle to find me.) As I looked closer, I noticed the silver thing, was a knife! My eyes jumped open. She raised the knife into the air, and was about to stab my neck out. She had an evil look on her face like she was planning this ever since the day she met me. She forced the knife towards my neck, but my reflexes grabbed onto her arm. I don't know where I found the strength, but I twisted her arm, and threw her off me. She tried to remain standing, but fell to the ground. "Trader," I yelled as loud as I could. Pan instantly got up and started lighting more candles, Jake had a muscle spasm or something because he threw hid arm to the side hitting Max's face. They both quickly got up. They saw Lizzy and I neck to neck with each other ready for a fight. "She tried to kill me," I told everyone. Max looked at her eyes.

"You are the trader," Max asked as he just stared at her. She looked a little guilty. By seeing her face, everyone knew. Pan shook his head is shame.

"What!" She demanded. "It's is his fault she is gone in the first place. You had to go to camp half-blood! Die in this rat hole all you want, but I have some business to take care of. She ran past us pushing me against the door on her way out. I wasn't hurt, but I felt like somehow this was my fault. Somehow, I caused her to run away like that.

"She'll be back," Max said.

"Let us hope she doesn't come back as an enemy!" Pan added. "Hephaestus half-bloods are dangerous. You should technically add him to the big 3 list. But when Zeus threw him off Olympus, he stopped being counted as the original big 5; Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Hephaestus, and Ares. These use to be the main gods. Ares isn't a part of the 12 Olympian gods, so they pretty much just took him off the list. When Hephaestus got thrown off Olympus, he stopped being counted as one as well." That was kind of sad, but I tried not to think about it very much.

We continued walking without Liz. I didn't want to admit it, but I kind of missed Lizzy. She was fun to bug and mess with. Jake kept us laughing at dumb jokes like… "What do bees call their wives? HONEY!" and… "Why do dogs like trees so much? Because they have a lot of bark!" I pretended to smile, but Jake's laughter was so loud, a monster could hear us from miles away.

We came across a huge and beautiful place. It had a water fall and beautiful trees.

"This is the place," he told us. Pan went and sat down on a huge, white rock. Somehow, there was light in here. "Don't worry about me, I'm safe here. Go off and find your friend. I don't think you have much of a hurry, but you only have eight days left." I thought of trying to make our way out of here, getting into the underworld, and saving her in just eight days. "Go now," He pointed into another tunnel that led into darkness. "You'll have to find your way through once you're in, but I know you can do it." By looking at Pans face, I could tell he wasn't ever going back to the surface world. Max tapped my solder, and we left. On the way out, Pan handed us some candles to see our way through. We all bowed, and made our way into the darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch. ****XІ**

**Lies, traders, dead bodies, and pants**

Well; how do I put this? Half way on our journey to the underworld, Jake started freaking out yelling, "My demigod sense is tingling." We starred at him and blinked a few times. "I don't know how to explain it, but I just have a really good feeling the way is this way!" We stared at him. Pan mentioned one of us becoming a navigator, but this isn't what I had in mind. "Please trust me. We have to give it a shot." Max looked at me, and sense he was my favorite cousin, I followed him. (About that whole, 'favorite cousin thing,' just don't tell my other cousin Dustin about it.)

We followed him for about; 6 hours why taking half a mile breaks every 10 minutes. We also started to see a lot more monsters. Most of those, Max stabbed with his knife, but others were… You know; dead. Just a random body lying in the middle of an endless maze. Those really freaked me out. We continued going, till we got to the end. Or, at least, I thought it was the end. The tunnel stopped and lead to a cliff that could fit someone on if you were careful. It had a huge wall on one side that probably went to the surface. It had a pathway in front of us, and on the left, had an endless hole that lead to darkness. Max told me to be careful, and started walking on the thin path. I followed, but I leaned against the wall just in case. We slowly and carefully walked.

It was only a quarter of a mile long, but it felt like 5 miles. Max walked across no problem. I went slowly across, and Jake went 2 miles per hour. We all made it across, and walked through another tunnel, but this one didn't have a roof.

We got to the end, and the tunnel opened up revealing an amazing valley. It had pools of blood, but it still looked pretty; green grass, perfectly designed bridges and pathways, and an amazing view. Kind of like when you go to a park, but this one was nicer. I have forgotten all about the amazing view when I saw the people. Hopeless and loss faces everywhere. Some didn't even have faces. Half had some missing arms, legs, or 3degree burns. This had to be the underworld! We passed them, but they all seemed to be different. Some just starred at us; others didn't seem to notice us. We crossed some old rail rode tracks, and it was completely different. People throwing stuff at each other, shooting guns, stealing, smoking, doing drugs, throwing explosives… We had to hide behind some houses, and continue from there. The houses were old, destroyed, and/or being used for a shooting range.

When we passed the neighborhood, it got worse. Millions and millions of dead skeletons. All of them had flies on them and were just piling up as high as passable. We just had too walked around them the best as we could. They all seemed to have one thing in common. That is that they seemed to all be wearing pants! For an empty skeleton, having pants on, but no other cloths was strange. We just walked passed them following Jakes lead. I think I saw one of them wink at me.

Jake led us up to Hades palace. For a guy who lives with dead people, his place isn't so bad. We followed a pathway that had beautiful flowers on both sides. Every color you could imagine was located at the palace of the dead. I didn't ask how Jake knew where this was, but he probably didn't know either. We walked up. Max handed me a knife and gave Jake a throwing javelin. It was 3 feet long, but could magically shrink into a small ball.

My heart pounded as we made it to the top. I heard foot steps and whispering, but once we got closer, all noises stopped. The 3 of us walked through this hallway that led to the God of the Deads palace!

We walked up to the God's palace. He looked just like in my dream. Just like a black shadow with eyes. He looked down at us. I think he was smiling, but his eyes stayed normal. If Hades is at the deads thrown, then he has to be the key! I got an erg to bow down, but fought his power.

"Well, well. So it seems that you have come to me now; how quite," Hades said with a voice so cold, it struck my core. "I think that you 3 have a good reason to be here? Do you want an autograph?"

"No," I said staying bravely. "I want you to stop telling lies about me and for you to give us our friend." Hades chuckled.

"Well why didn't you just ask? I would have been delighted to give her to you.

"Really," I said with hope.

"I said would have been. Your mean and demanding words have changed my mind. Now, when you said I was telling lies about you, you could only know that if you've been watching me. Perhaps your father has given you the dreams. So it is true your father has been giving you clues on how to make Elizabeth's demise. I wasn't lying after all that the note was mine. Maybe you missed out on the part where Hephaestus decided to join me and kill you!" My mouth threw open. "I see that she isn't with you. So you have trapped her in the maze forever to die!"

"So, she didn't want to come with us, so she stayed behind. I couldn't chance her mind."

"Silence! Your father's palace will fall under the feet of those that he trapped them under. Your Father pushed Hephaestus off of Olympus to soon fade away. And that is exactly what is happening. Because the fact I'm living under Olympus have kept me from fading, but Hephaestus will soon die. Your Father wanted that." I knew what he was trying to tell me; but it seemed impassable. "Yes, you know it is true… Your Father is Zeus!!!"

"No," I yelled. I was crying. How could my own Father do that to one of his sons.

"So we have the children of the big three at my feet. Son of Zeus, son of Poseidon, and son of me!!!" He looked right at Jake. It all made sense now. How Jake knew where Olympus was. He followed his memory from when he was a baby and recognized the maze. Jake sensed that his blood was in that direction, so he went that direction. And how he always wanted Hephaestus to kill me. I was the son of Zeus, so we wanted me dead no matter what. We heard foot steps come toward us from behind Hades thrown. One look and I knew it was Hephaestus. We was in a wheel chair, but used his strong leg to push him. He looked right at me and I knew; he meant killing.

**Ok. That wasn't my longest chapter. But don't miss the next chapter because it is the climax of the story. I still have a few more chapters to write, so don't think that it's almost the end of my story. Please review on how you like it so far. Did you expect Hunter to be the son of Zeus? Did you think Liz was going to betray them? Ps: this is before the Percy Jackson books, so that is why Pan is still alive. In the book Percy Jackson books: Hades didn't want revenge. Find out why in my last Hunter Mason book soon to come!!! I will also explain how they are all kids of the big three, even though it didn't say that Zeus had any other kids besides Thalia. Please leave good reviews!! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Ch. ****XІІ**

**I get shot by lightning**

I wanted this to all be a dream. But I couldn't wake up from it. Hades was really here and he wanted to kill me! Hephaestus probably will do the same. Max stepped in front of me and Jake. He held his knife bravely in his hand. His hair seemed to transform into a brownish color. All the redness just seemed to disappear.

Hades rose from his thrown. He chuckled as he melted down into human size. He had a black and red robe on. His hair wasn't an afro, but looked like something out of the 60's. I felt my feet trembling with fear. I wanted to bow down and for him to let us off easy this time, but I knew I had too save Autumn no matter the cost. Hephaestus rose from his wheelchair. I felt my teeth starting to chatter till I was grinding my bottom and top teeth.

"You left my daughter to die, tried to kill Herms, and destroyed Poseidon's palace all in one week! You should be ashamed of yourself," Hephaestus said.

"I didn't do any of that," I said. "He is lying to you. Everything he has told you is a lie. You can't believe him. Do you think that this is what Elizabeth would want you to do?!"

I didn't mention that Liz turned on us because he'd probably not believe me any way.

"Enough! Either you bring me my daughter as a witness to all of this insanity, or I will personally give you a 10 burn!" I found myself slowly backing up.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot do that. I don't know where to find her or to even look!" He nodded slowly.

"Well then, looks like we are going to have to go with choice number 2." Hephaestus took out a dagger from the side of the wheel chair. Its glowing blade blinded me for a short moment.

"No, no, no…" Hades said interrupting. "I think this fight does not need to include you right now Hephaestus. Please put your weapon away and I will show them how it really is to be the God of the dead! Rise my minions! Attack the traitors who have come here to destroy me!" A big crack opened up like you would see in movies. Boned hands grabbed onto the cliff pulling them selves up. Skeletons made their way up coming in till I couldn't even see Hades any more. There had to be about 300 of them. I was speechless. All I could do is watch as they approached us with their daggers. We all slowly walked back until our backs hit the flower bed.

"What now," Jake asked. "We can't fight all of them." As they got closer, Jake got less scared. Now, he was extremely angry. "Leave my friends alone," Yelled Jake. He slammed his fist into the ground creating another crack in the ground. All of the skeletons fell down inside and disappeared as the crack closed up. We were all stunned to see him use that kind of power, but now I know that Hades wasn't bluffing.

"You may be able to summon and unsummon the dead, but you cannot win a battle against my pets," Hades said. He whistled as loud as he could. At first nothing happened. But then, 2 gigantic dogs/bears came running up to him. They had this strange blend of black and brown skin. They looked like a demon dog or something like that. He had sharp yellow teeth and breathe bad enough to take out a whole city. Hades patted their heads and smiled. Max drew his 2 knives and got ready for a fight. "I don't have any interests in these 3. Kill them all!" The demon dogs turned to us and started to growl. Saliva was dripping out of their teeth as if they were craving food. I hope he was on a diet!

The dogs ran to us. Max got ready to stab the first one as it jumped towards him. Max ducked and stabbed the beast with one of his knives. The beast instantly burst into dust. I thought to my self that the other one would be just as easy as that one. But like always; it's never that easy. This other one had a lot of good strategies. Like it would only attack when the weapon Max had was away from his body. When ever Max swung his knife, the beast would dodge it and do a move like head butting him, or biting him. I tried to help out, but I didn't have a weapon at all. I would be a bigger problem if I stepped in any way. Besides, I really couldn't because Hephaestus started to walk towards me holding his dagger in his hand. His dagger transformed into a 7 foot spear with a sharp bladed end just like the one the reaper had. I bravely stood in place.

"Tell your friend over there to start writing his will. And while he's doing that, tell him to start doing yours to!" I clanged my fists together.

"Oh, and while he is doing that, he should start on yours as well," I said. "I'll tell him to label it with today's date!" I smiled even though I was scared for my life. Hephaestus chuckled.

"Do you really want to smart mouth me? Even though you have nothing to loose? No one to fight for; and no one to care for you? Your Father threw me off of Olympus! Now look at me. I don't have much longer. If you were wise enough, you would join me because Zeus will do the same to you! It is your choice. Will you join your older brother and help him get back his seat on the thrown?" I didn't hesitate for a second.

"I do have some one to fight for and that is Olympus and Autumn! I will not let them down for the whole world! So I am turning down your offer and I will fight you if that is your wish." Hephaestus laughed.

"Fine then. Have it your way! You will be the first one to join my collection of traitors. You will be buried at a graveyard we like to call; the yard of shame! We bury all demigods that end up like failures. People just like you!" I looked over at Max. He was getting tired of fighting and was about to give in. His whole body was just one bloody mess. The beast lunged at him slamming his body into the wall of the flowerbed. He glanced over at me. He saw Hephaestus with a weapon and noticed me defenseless. He pushed the beast off of him and took another knife out of his pocket. It was Liz's knife that Max must have token when she ran away. He tossed me it not prepared for when the beast slammed against Max hitting his head against the wall. I grabbed it and forced myself to look away from Max so I wouldn't get preoccupied. Hephaestus had the first blow. His strength of his arms pushed me back a little. I rebalanced myself and got ready for his second attack. His spear went right over my head as I ducked. I noticed a few pieces of my hair falling onto the floor. I quickly got back up. I tried offence a few times, but Hephaestus was too good. He seemed to block it no matter how fast or tricky I was. I continued my defense mode and blocked to my best ability. Only 3 hits later, I was already down. I blocked them, but his strength pushed me against the flower bed just like it was doing to Max. I made myself look over to him just to see if he was all right. Well, he could be better. He was practically on the ground in defeat. Jake had one of Maxes knives and was ridding on the beast him like a bull fighter. Jake stabbed his body a few times, but he must have not figured out that you need to stab him in the heart. I looked back at Hephaestus. His evil scowl looked just like Hades face, but this one was more hating and revenge like.

"You know, I don't even think you are the son of Zeus! You're just some smart mouth that thinks that you can just barge in here and expect me to believe you!" I got really angry. I got mad at everything I was ever angry about. So mad, that I unleashed my rage. I kept it bobbled up inside for a second and preyed to my Father for power. Then, it came. 13gigawats busted through the sky. Lightning headed straight to me. I was acting like I was under a spell and raised one hand into the air. The lightning touched my fingers and my whole body was full of lightning. I felt unstoppable, invincible, unbeatable, and scared all at the same time. Hephaestus jaw dropped to the ground. The lightning ran around my body as the heat gave me energy. I pointed to Hephaestus and forced the lightning to go fully at him. All 13gigawats burst at his body blowing him up and making him fly back over 50 feet. Hades just watched not even a little bit surprised. Jake tried to watch what was going on by looking in the corner of his eye.

Jake got flung off of the beast. He rolled till he hit the side of the wall. The dog like thing ran after him.

"Stop," Jake yelled. The beast heard the sound of Jakes voice and stopped. Jake slowly got up. "Sit," Jake commanded. The beast sat down panting in joy. "Uh, roll over?" The beast rolled over. Jake got a good idea. "Now go attack Hades who has betrayed you and is trying to kill you." Jake crossed his fingers for that one. The beast looked at Jake for a second, then over at Hades. The bear/dog ran after Hades and tackled him to the ground. I watched, but my attention got turned over to Hephaestus. He was grunting in anger as he slowly got up. The God looked at me with red, evil eyes. This wasn't the good and jolly God that I was told of. He was just like Lizzy, but 10 times worse.

"That's it kid. You have had your fun; now it is my turn," Hephaestus yelled. He pointed at me and before I knew it, a big fireball was headed full speed right at me. Trying to jump out of the way would be pointless since once it hit the ground, I would be blown to smithereens by the impact. Max watched me trying to speak. He closed his eyes and focused. In a half second notice, water was literally fading out of the flowers in the flower bed. Max made it to where the water he had gotten went right in front of him. He shot the ball of water at the fire ball. I calculated both speeds and realized that it would collide in exactly 1½ seconds. The fire was burning me up as it got closer to my body. The ball of water slammed against the ball of fire to make one huge explosion of water and fire. Ashes went everywhere. The smoke rose to the surface world. As they disappeared, Hephaestus became clear again. He got mad and charged at me. Max rolled one of his bloody knives at me. At the last minute, I grabbed the bloody knife. I took the 2 knives I had and stabbed Hephaestus legs with them. He tripped over me, and fell onto the now dead flower bed. He yelled in pain a few times. I looked over at Hades. He had just stabbed the pet with his black sword killing it. He noticed me starring at him and walked over to me.

"Well, it looks like I under estimated you guys. You are more trouble than I thought," Hades said. "I apologies for saying rumors about you."

"Does that mean you are letting us go?" I asked. He smiled which is strange because I didn't think he smiled once ion his life.

"I guess so, but next time I'm not letting you off so easy. Although you better get going before Hephaestus wakes up."

"What about Autumn," Jake asked.

"Oh yeah; the friend you have come to save. You may take her with you if you can find the key. Just like Herms hints said." 'The key lies at the deads thrown,' I thought to myself. I ran over to Hades thrown. Right there on the bottom of the thrown, was a picture on a key.

"It's not a drawing you know," Hades said almost laughing. I put my hand on the key, and it just seemed to fall into my hand. I smiled I victory.

"Where is Autumn," I asked? Hades walked over to his thrown. He pushed onto another drawing on his thrown. A strange sound emerged. A stair case opened up right behind his thrown. Jake and I walked down the stairs keeping our guard up. Once we got to the bottom, it revealed a giant underground jail cell. Autumn was in the last one of 5 cells. The other 4 were empty but one that had the 2 beasts that attacked us. I looked at Autumn.

"Hello," I asked her. She looked like a dead body, but I could tell she wasn't dead. She slowly turned to me. Her black hair was on end. Her cloths were ruined and dusty. Her smile was eternally lost.

"Huuuuu…" She said before she fainted. I put the key into the lock and turned until it fell to the ground. I held her in my hand and walked up the stairs. Jake stopped to pet the monsters that previously tried to kill him. They were like best friends now. Jake hurried on and followed me up the stairs. When Max saw Autumn, he got up and ran towards her.

"Is she alright," he asked. I nodded.

"She'll be sleeping for a while," I said. Let's get back to the hotel and make some plans. Now that Hades canceled his invasion on Olympus…"

"Wow, wow, wow," Hades said. "I didn't cancel the invasion on Olympus!"

"But your being kind and letting us go," Jake said.

"Well that doesn't mean that I am going to cancel the invasion!"

"But…But…," Jake said.

"Enough! Now get out of my sight before I change my mind and keep you trapped here forever!" We did as he asked. We started to walk off but we all stopped.

"Uh? How do we get to the surface world," I asked. Hades rolled his eyes.

"I don't know, try to get thought the maze again," Hades suggested.

"We can't," Jake said. "I only know the way into the underworld. Not the way out!" I sighed hopeless of ideas.

"Oh wait," Hades said finally. "You can use these shoes that Herms gave me." Hades walked over to another room in his kingdom. We waited about 3 minutes till he came out with a box. Hades set it on the seat of his thrown and opened it.

"Wait' why are you helping us," Asked Max. "Just a second ago, you wanted to kill us. Why go behind Hephaestus back and help us escape?"

"Well, just because I am the god of the dead, doesn't mean that I don't play by the rules," Hades said. "You guys have beaten Hephaestus, and you could passably do the same to me. But, when we meet again, I won't go so easy on you. Don't expect me to let you go next time; because if I ever see you here again, I swear on the river Styx that I will…" Hades stopped himself. "Just take the shoes and go," he commanded. We didn't hesitate. We walked over to the box. Inside had the shoes just like Herms wore. They had small white wings on it and were ready for action. We all grabbed a pair. I grabbed two so Autumn could fly next to me. We sat on the ground and put the shoes on. I saw Hades in the corner of my eye. He seemed confused on something. He even looked a little guilty and depressed. I tried to make it unobvious that I was looking at him. Once I put shoes on Autumn, we were ready to leave. I looked over at Hades who walked behind his thrown into another room.

"We should get going," Max said. Jake nodded.

"This doesn't feel right," I said. "Something is wrong. We cannot leave yet. Not until I talk with Hephaestus." Jake looked at me like I was crazy. I set Autumn on the floor. I walked over to where the God was in supreme pain. He was awake, but was beaten up and blood seemed to endlessly come out of his legs. I kneeled down to talk to him.

"Don't do it," I whispered. "Don't trust Hades. He will turn against you in the end. Right now he is just using you. Don't let him get away with this." I stood up and walked over to the others. I didn't feel like I did anything, but saying that was better than saying nothing. We all kicked off the floor and flew straight up. I was holding onto Autumn's hand just in case her shoes make her turn another direction.

Being in the air felt great. I could breath just fine. Jake and Max looked like they were struggling. Maybe that's because I am the son of Zeus. The god of the skies. Jake's eyes were almost shut because the wind was coming in fast. I had to show off my great ability to open my eyes without having to almost wink what's so ever. Jake eventually grabbed onto my hand so he could see and breath.

"Show off," he said almost laughing. We all continued for a few minutes. We went higher and higher until we couldn't go any higher. Apparently, there is a roof in the underworld. It's made of solid rock. I studied it for a minute. Then I realized that the roof of the underworld is the bottom layer of the surface world. There was no way that we could dig till we reached back home.

"We can't get through," Jake said.

"I don't know how to stop, do something," I said starting to panic. Jake concentrated. Right before we got slammed into the wall, there was a bright light and we disappeared. The next thing I knew, we were at the entrance of the empire state building. Everybody didn't seem to notice that we had just appeared there.

"Thank the gods for the mist," Max said.

"The what now," I said puzzled.

"The mist, you know; that thing that makes the mortals see something different than what the demigods see. It's like a disease that mortals have that makes them not see what mythology activity is going on. Instead, when something like a magical sword is in use in front of a mortal, then the mortal might see something else like a stick or a play sword."

"That could come in handy," Jake said. We called for another taxi and told the driver to go back to the hotel. Max pulled out a 100 dollar bill and gave it to him saying…

"Keep the change." I couldn't believe that Max had that kind of money. I wondered where he got it. The driver drove us back to the hotel where we had the worst night of our lives.


End file.
